Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Join a Riolu s journey to start one of the most famous team in the world together with his friends and on his journey he will discover friendship, love and will create the most important thing in the world: A family
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers it's me again OneeyedHunter96 and this time with another story about my favorite Pokémon couple Riolu and Vulpix.**

**I know some Pokémon can´t breed with another but in this story they can breed with does they couldn´t with, so no reviews about that then and if some want to put their teams in this story to fight my team so no problem just send a reviews about the teams name, that Pokémon it is in it, that gender they have and that name they have. Sorry if my English is a little bad but I think you understand what is written. This story is several years after Pokémon Mystery Dungeons Explorers of Sky.**

**I don't own Pokémon Nintendo does it, I just own this story and my characters in it, now to the story**

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear

Chapter 1: A big help

On the well known Steel Island close to the beach sitting on a rock played a Riolu on a flute while the sun was going down, he just sat there and played till the sun was gone and he could had continue if he not had heard someone calling him

"Hunter! It's time to come inside now." The Riolu turned around and saw a Lopunny standing behind him

"Oh mom! Can´t I stay a little longer." His mom just shake her head

"No you can´t. If you are up late your brother and sister want that too." Hunter put his flute in his treasure bag, jumped of the rock and walked to his mom who took his hand and lead him on the road home.

After walking up in a quarter they come to the mountains on the island and in front of them they could see a big temple and a Lucario standing in the entrance and the Lucario look disappointed on Hunter

"Hunter. You know that you have to come home when the sun goes down." The Lucario said when Hunter and his mom walked up to the entrance

"Yes dad. I know and I'm sorry." His dad looked at Hunter then he said "Go to bed now. It's a special day tomorrow. Okay?" Hunter looked at his dad with a smile on his face

"Okay dad. Good night!" He said and gave his dad and mom a hug and run in the temple to his room where his brother and sister was already asleep and when he got in his bed he fall asleep.

The next day Hunter stared pack his treasure bag with stuff he would need

_Okay I'm going to need my Special Band, some Oran berries, some apples, my saving of poké and of course my wonder map then I ready_ He thought for himself while packing then he heard his brother shouting to him

"Come on brother! We are going to be late." Standing in the opening to Hunters room stood a Gligar with his own full packed treasure bag

"I'm coming Vlad! I just need to find my wonder map. Ah here it is!" Hunter said while he was looking for his map on the little table he hold his collection of stories about legendaries Pokémon.

"Good. Now let´s go. I think Mei is waiting for use just like dad, mom, uncle Blood and uncle Psycho are." Vlad said.

Hunter picked up his treasure bag and walked out with Vlad to the entrance to the training room there the rest of the family was waiting for them. When they come in the room there standing besides from their parents was their sister (Buneary), uncle (brother to their father) Blood (Gliscor) and uncle (brother to their mother) Psycho (Alakazam) who all looked at them when they come in

"Your both are late. Just like your father and me was." Uncle Blood said

"Brother is not about us when we started our teams. Is about them starting their own teams." Their father said. Hunter and Vlad walked beside their sister (who had her own treasure bag filled) and looked at their uncle Psycho who brought forward three orbs to them

"Use this special warp orbs to send you anywhere. Then it's up to you then where you go. Okay kids?" Their uncle said "Yes uncle Psycho!" They said the same time and started use the war orbs but before the warped they heard their mom say

"Come back with grandchildren."

"Mom!" They said the same time and were warped different directions.

Hunter looked around his surroundings and saw he had been warped to a forest with apple trees

_Let see! Where I´m now?_ Hunter thought and brought out his wonder map, looked at it in three minutes and fined the location where he had warped

_This place is known as Apple Woods. It well known for its Perfect apples that grows here and for its rest house for explorers. Sounds like there I should head now!_ Hunter thought for himself then started to walk north.

After walking in twenty minutes Hunter come to a path between two other paths, one that lead forward and another leading to the right

_If I'm going to go the rest house I should just keep walking forward. But the Perfect apples are this way and I have never taste one before. So I think I can take one before heading to the rest house._ He thought when turned right to find the Perfect apples and saw the huge tree with very big apples hanging in its branches but he didn´t expected to see a Vulpix with a basket close to the tree who was trying to climb up the tree but fall down

"Oh! Goddamn it! I was this close this time to get one. "He heard the Vulpix say who seemed to be a girl

"Excuse me. But do you need help?" He asked the Vulpix

"Huh?" The Vulpix said and turned around to be face to face with Hunter. She looked to Hunter to be any regular Vulpix he had heard of but her eyes was the only thing that was different with her, they were sapphire blue not brown and Hunter was like spelled by those eyes that he did not hear the Vulpix say something to him

"What?" He asked

"I asked what's your name?" The Vulpix said

"Oh! My name is Hunter. Was yours?"He said

"My name is Saphira" The Vulpix said. Without thinking Hunter said

"That's a beautiful name on a Vulpix with beautiful eyes." Releasing what he just said Hunter started to panic

"I mean it's a good name on you." He said blushing. He thought Saphira was going to be mad for him because he says something like that when they just meet but was surprise when he heard her giggle and then she said

"That's okay. Nobody has never actually said to me I have beautiful eyes before." Hunter looked in Saphira´s eyes and asked her

"Never told how beautiful your eyes are?" Saphira shake her head

"Nope! Especially not from a cute Riolu." She said then blushed and tried hide her face from Hunter but he laid his hand on her cheek to bring her face to meet his

"So do want my help or not?" he asked

"I want your help" After hearing that Hunter walked to the tree and said

"Metal Claw" Started climbing up the tree, started shake some branches and some Perfect apples fell down to Saphira who picked up them and put them in her basket and they continue till the basket was full. After five minutes Saphira called

"Hunter! That's enough! The basket is full now." And down come Hunter from the tree

"Well there are some few on the ground left. I can put them in my treasure bag so we get them too."

Saphira looked on Hunter with glittery eyes

"You mean it?" She asked

"Of course. You can take my treasure bag and I can take the basket instead."

Saphira was about to kiss Hunter but heard someone say

"Stop right there!" Hunter and Saphira turned around and saw a Skuntank, a Koffing and a Zubat coming their way, Saphira hide behind Hunter and Hunter was prepared for a fight

"Who are you?" He asked

"We are Team Skull. I'm Skuntank. This is Koffing and Zubat and we have come to take those Perfect apples from you. So give us those now and nobody gets hurt. Chaw-haw-haw!" "Whoa-ho-ho!" "Heh-heh-heh!" They said. Saphira was still scared by them but said

"No! These apples are my mom going to use to make her famous apple cakes and I have worked hard to get them. So you are not going to get any of them." Skuntank looked at Saphira and said

"Big words. But I think we can settle this a much simple way. Koffing prepare the noxious gas combo!" Koffing started float to Skuntank and Zubat took some step backward, Hunter whispered to Saphira

"… Do you know the move 'Ember' Saphira?"

"…Yes! Do you have a plan?" Saphira asked him

"… When they do there stuff. I want you do put it on fire. Can you do it?" he said

"… Of course. But I have tried many times to make things burn by my 'Ember' but its weak." she said

"Sorry kids. But this look like we are going to get what we want. Now noxious gas combo!" Skuntank said. He and Koffing the used their gas attack against Hunter and Saphira and before it hit them Hunter whisper to Saphira

"… You are not weak Saphira. Neither is your Ember." When the gas just was two steps close to them Saphira said

"Ember" That put Skuntank and Koffings gas combo on fire and the fire spread to Skuntank and Koffing and made Koffing faint while Skuntank was little damaged by the burn

"What? Nobody has thought to put our noxious gas combo on fire before!" Skuntank said

"Zubat! Come here. Let's take out these kids." Skuntank said

"Yes boss!" Zubat said and step beside Skuntank prepare for fight

"Let's take these crooks down Saphira." Hunter said, Saphira with new encourage inside her stop hide behind Hunter and steppes beside him instead

"Right Hunter." Skuntank begin with a move

"Take Down!" He said and tried to hit on Hunter but missed then it was Hunters turn

"Force Palm!" He said and hit Skuntank but was not defeated yet then it was Zubats turn

"Bite!" He said and tried to hit Saphira but she dodged it and it was her turn then

"Faint Attack!" She said and hit Zubat with it and he fainted. Now it just was Skuntank left to fight

"I have to admit it. You two are tougher then you look. But I´m not going to lose to two kids. So let's end this." Skuntank said and prepared his move

"Shadow Claw!" He said and tried strike Hunter with it but Hunter dodged it, then it was Hunters turn

"Quick Attack!" He said then he heard Saphira say

"Quick Attack!" And both hit Skuntank and he fainted lying now on the ground like the rest of his team

"We should take the Perfect apples and get the hell out of here!" Hunter said and gave Saphira his treasure bag and took the basket himself when he was about to rise Saphira said

"Wait" And he stopped

"What is it?" He asked and before he know it Saphira gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked past him

"What was that for?" He asked her

"For being a big help." She said and walked to the path that either lead further in Apple Woods or to the rest house. She walked the path to the rest house soon followed by Hunter.

* * *

**What do you think, yes I know it was little fast there, but it was great to finally write down a story there you can fight Team Skull and defeat them, anyway send my reviews that you think and we will meet again soon. Bye from OneeyedHUnter96.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers it's your friend OneeyedHunter96 and now I'm going to update this story and I hope it´s going to better then my last chapter. Sorry if my English is bad but i think you understand what is written. I don't own Pokémon, just this story. Now to the story**

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear

Chapter 2: Ruby´s apple cake

They walked for twenty minutes and they could see right in front of them a big red house with sign saying: Welcome to Apple Woods rest house

"Wow! The rest house looks even better then I imaged." Hunter said

"Thank you Hunter! My parents build it before I was born." Saphira said with a smile on her face

"What? Your patents build it?" Hunter asked surprised

"Yep! 15 years ago." Saphira said

Hunter looked at the rest house when back at Saphira

"So your parents own this place? Is that right?" Hunter asked her

"Well a part of it. The rest of it does Jones own. Saphira said sad

"Who is this bastard Jones? Hunter said angry

"He is the one of paid workers to help my Papa and Mama to build this rest house to explorers. He is also dad to Caesar." Saphira said sad

"Who is this Caesar? His not your boyfriend is he? Hunter asked, afraid that the answer would be yes

"Are you kidding with me? I would rather die then go out with Caesar." Saphira said

Hunter let out a sigh of relief

"Whoa! Good to hear." He said

"Why was that good to hear?" Saphira asked Hunter with big eyes

"No reason. Just wondering that all." He simple said

"Okay then." Saphira said and went inside the door to the rest house leaving Hunter alone

_I´m happy to hear Saphira is free. More than she knows. I hope I have the courage to ask her to join me. I don´t care if she says no or yes, just that I asked her is good enough for me_ Hunter thought for himself and went inside to the rest house

When he got inside he could see a Ninetales talk to Saphira in the hallway

"Oh Saphira! I was worried about you. Why did you not took your papa with you when you were going out?" The Ninetales said

"Mama. I'm okay. Look." Saphira said and spin around so her mama could see she was not damaged

"I see you are okay. But why do you have that treasure bag with you and not my basket I gave you?" Her mama asked her

"Because I told her to caring my treasure bag with Perfect apples while I caring the basket instead" Hunter stepped forward and said it to Saphiras mama

"And who are you, young man?" Saphiras mama asked

"My name is Hunter, maim." Hunter said, put the basket with Perfect apples down and bowed to Saphiras mama

"Is he your boyfriend?" Saphiras mama asked Saphira with a smile

"Mama! He is my friend who happens to be a boy." Saphira said with a blush

"No need to be embarrassed Saphira. He´s quite a charming Riolu." Saphiras mama said

"Well where are my manners. My name is Ruby and I´m mama to Saphira." Ruby said with a smile

"Nice to meet maim." Hunter said polite

"Please call me Ruby" Ruby said, took the basket with Perfect apples and the ones in Hunters treasure bag to the kitchen when she said

"You can go out and play now while I start to bake some apple cakes to my little helpers."

Hunter looked at Saphira who looked embarrassed, had a blush in the face and tried to hide her face from him but he walked forward to her, put his hand on her cheek and brought her face to meet his then he kissed her on the mouth.

Saphira was surprised by Hunters action become wide eyed in the eyes when starting to close them and kissed Hunter back who had put his hands on her hips to hold her better and they could have continue but heard someone say

"Saphira! What do you think you are doing with that Riolu?"

Standing in the entrance stood a Growlithe, a Aron and a Cranidos there and the Growlithe was the one who had talked

"Go away Caesar! You are ruining the moment here." Saphira said angry

"Oh no! I'm not leaving. But he is." Caesar said and looked at Hunter

"You. Stay away from my girl." Caesar said trying to sound scary

"Well said Caesar." The Cranidos said

"Yeah! Show him who the boss around here is." The Aron said

"And you two is?" Hunter asked the Cranidos and The Aron

"My name is Crush." The Cranidos said

"And my name is Aaron." The Aron said

"Okay then. Now I know your name and you think Saphira is your girl." Hunter said and pointed his long finger to Caesar

"Yeah she is! And if you want her let´s fight over her then." Caesar said and stood in fight mode so did Crush and Aaron does. Hunter looked at them and said calm

"Let´s do it outside. If it´s okay with you?"

"Yeah it's okay. Just let us get this over with so I can get my kiss from Saphira for beating you" Caesar said, laughs together with Crush and Aaron and went outside.

"He can keep dreaming! Go outside. I'm coming soon I just to get something" Saphira said and went somewhere. In the meantime Hunter picked up his Special Band from his treasure bag and went outside to fight Caesar and his friends.

It started to get evening and Hunter still waited for Saphira to come. Just he was about to begin Saphira come wearing a Def. Scarf around her neck

"Whoa! Was the meaning of this?" Caesar asked surprised

"I'm going to fight with Hunter. Is there a problem with that?" Saphira asked

"He is going to lose anyway. So let's this fight begin." And with that Caesar started with a move

"Ember!" He said and tried to hit Hunter with that but Saphira stood in the way and used her Flash Fire ability to absorb the attack to become stronger then she said

"My turn. Tail Whip!" And used it on Aaron who's defense become lower then it was Hunters turn

"Force Palm!" He said using it on Aaron and defeated him. Crush was mad in the face and it was his turn then and he said

"This is for Aaron. Take Down!" And hit Hunter with it. Hunter was hit in the stomach and hold on it with his arm.

"Hunter! Are you okay?" Saphira asked worried

By looking in her concern eyes Hunter forgot about the pain, gave her a smile and said

"I'm okay Saphira. Let finished this." Hunter said and used a move on Crush

"Bite!" he said and hit hard on Crush who flinch his turn and then it was Saphira's turn

"Ember!" she said and defeated Crush who now laid on the ground unconscious just like Aaron

"Okay! Now it´s just you and me. And I'm going to win!" Caesar said and used a move

"Quick Attack!" He said and hit Hunter with it but it was weak and then it was Hunter's turn

"Metal Claw!" He said and strike Caesar with it and you could see he was soon defeated, just one more move and he was defeated then it was Saphira's turn

"Faint Attack!" She said and defeated Caesar who now was unconscious just like he´s friend

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. I defeated Caesar and it's all thanks to you Hunter" Saphira said with joy and kissed Hunter on the cheek

"Of course. No one can defeat us, Team Fire Gear!" Hunter said and just releases what he just had said and was about to take it back but heard Saphira say

"Team Fire Gear? I like the sound of that."

"You do?" Hunter asked her

"Yes. It suit us." She said with flirted eyes and put her paws on Hunters shoulders and kissed him on the mouth. Hunter become wide eyed first when slowly closed his eyes, put his hands around Saphira's hips and kissed her back and they could continue but heard someone say

"They are done now! Come and get your Ruby´s apple cakes now!" Ruby said, walking outside and saw what her daughter and Hunter just did who both looked embarrassed. Ruby smiled at them when walked inside then followed by Hunter and Saphira who both blushed but smiled at each other.

They then sat at a table and on two plates laid two apple cakes for them and they both ate them with huge appetite

"What do you think? Are they good?" Ruby asked them

"Good is not the word." Hunter said and licked his plate

"They are delicious, mama." Saphira said

"That makes me happy to hear. I wonder that your papa is going to say about them?" Ruby said while walking to the kitchen

"Oh crap!" Saphira said

"What?" Hunter asked

"I don't know how papa is going to react. When he meets you, Hunter." Saphira said

"His he one of those protective over his daughter guy?" Hunter asked

"Yeah. How could you know?" Saphira asked

"I sense his aura." Hunter said and just as he had said that inside the dinner room comes a Flareon in and he looked serious in the face

"Who beat Jones son Caesar?" He asked and looked at Hunter

"That would be me and your daughter, sir. " Hunter said calmed

"Well. I just have one more thing to say to you, mister." Saphira's papa said

"And that is?" Hunter said

* * *

**What is Saphira's papa going to say? Find out next time and I hope it better now than my last chapter. Anyway bye from OneeyedHunter96.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers it is I, OneeyedHunter96 and this time I'm update this story, so send reviews that you think and you can send request if you want me to do a story for you. Sorry if my English is a little bad but i think you understand what is written. I don't own Pokémon, just this story. Now back to the story**

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear

Chapter 3: That's how you know someone is your soulmate

Saphira´s papa gave Hunter a big smile, walked to him and gave him a hug, that surprised Hunter and mostly Saphira and before either of them could say some something Saphira´s papa said

"Thank you! For helping my daughter to got stronger with her 'Ember' and for kicking Caesars ass. He deserves it. That spoiled boy!" That last part he said with anger and took a seat next to Hunter. When Ruby came out from the kitchen with two plates with apple cakes on, gave the other one to Saphira´s papa, took a seat next to Saphira and ate the apple cake so did Saphira´s papa too. When both had finished eating the apple cake Saphira´s papa looked at Hunter who looked back at him

"My name is Flame. Was your name, young man? Flame asked Hunter

"My name is Hunter, sir. And I must say your wife is quite unique on baking." Hunter said and that made Ruby blush

"Thanks! And you are right. My wife is quite unique." Flame said and gave his wife a smile who blushed even more

"Stop that you two! You make me blush. Beside is it not bedtime for you two." Ruby said and looked at Hunter and Saphira who both shared a moment with looking at each other with their own loving smile

"Mom!" Saphira said

"No Saphira! Bedtime it is now. Hunter can share room with you. If that's okay with you of course?" Ruby said and saw her daughter blush red as a tomato

"Yes it is okay with me. Come on Hunter! Let me show you around." Saphira said and took Hunter on a guiding tour around the rest house. She showed him the training room, mediates room, hot springs room and last she showed him the guest rooms

"And here is my room!" Saphira said with joy, opened the door to her room and inside her room was a hay bed, some books on a shelf and the room was in the color red. Hunter was amazed by the room that he didn´t said a word when he got in

"So? What do you think?" Saphira asked hoping he would say something nice

"It's amazing. Just like you." Hunter said and winked at Saphira who blushed for that

" I'm going to fix a bed for you. I´ll be right back soon. Don´t miss me too much." Saphira said and walked out to get some hay to make a bed for Hunter. While he was alone in Saphira´s room Hunter started remember something is dad had told him

_Son. If you ever have been attack by anyone, then look at someone you have got feelings for and the pain is gone. That's how you know someone is your soulmate_ Hunter thought about that and remembered be hit by Crush and got pain from him then looked at Saphira and the pain was gone

_Saphira is my soulmate!_ Hunter release and just as he was about to walk out Saphira come back with some hay and laid it next to her bed

"Where you going to look for me? Because you missed me? Saphira asked and laid down in her bed

"I admit I missed you. But I was going to ask you something." Hunter said

"What is it about?" Saphira asked

"Why have you not asked if I'm an explorer?" Hunter asked

"Because your treasure bag was all proof I needed. Beside you said our team's name." Saphira answered him

"Oh! Okay. Wait a minute. You mean you would like to go out and explore with me?" Hunter said

"Of course I would. I love you Hunter." Saphira said

"I love you too Saphira." Hunter said, walked to her bed, brought his face to Saphira´s face, put his hands on her hips and kissed her on the mouth and Saphira put her paws on his shoulders and kissed him back and they continue kissing until they had to catch the breath and lied down in their bed but before they went to sleep Hunter looked at Saphira

"Saphira. Do you believe someone can be your soulmate?" Hunter asked her

"Yeah. I do." Saphira said

"Really? Then who is your soulmate then?" Hunter asked her

"You." She said and gave him a good night kiss on the cheek and went to bed but heard Hunter´s last word before going to sleep

"You are my soulmate Saphira." She heard him say and fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I know too short but I liked it. So see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you're going to like it. Sorry if my English is a little bad but I think mostly of you understand what it stands. I do not own Pokémon, just this nothing more to say let's the story begins.**

* * *

Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear

Chapter 4: A new enemy and a new friend

The morning sun shines through Saphira's window and shined down to her face that woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, yawned a little bit and turned her head at the bed Hunter had slept in last night

"Good morning Hunter." She said but got no respond. Hunter was not lying in the bed, he was gone

"Hunter! Hunter, were are you?" Saphira called worried and looked around her room to see if he was still inside her room but saw no trail of the Riolu

"I'm here." She heard a familiar voice say behind her and turned her head to the door and saw Hunter standing there with a tray with food on

"Were did you go? You weren't here and it scared me not to know where you were." Saphira said honest and she was about to cry. Hunter put the tray down on the floor, walked to Saphira, bends down on his knees, put his hands on her shoulders and used his left hand to clean off her tears

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Saphira. But I woke up early this morning and ate breakfast. And I thought I could make breakfast to everyone because you have been so nice to me. So I made breakfast for you and your parents. I gave your mom and dad first and I was going to surprise you with it but I didn't mean to scare you, Saphira. I love you really much and it would break my heart to know I scared you like that." Hunter said honest and kissed Saphira on the head

"Oh, Hunter! I love you too and it was really sweet of you making breakfast to me, mama and papa." Saphira said and kissed Hunter on his lips and he kissed her back. After breaking the kiss, Saphira looked at the tray with food and walked to it, the tray had apples, Oran berries and other fruits, and Saphira started to eat the tray with food. After eating everything on the tray Saphira turned her head to look at Hunter who had just stand there and had not said a word

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked him

"I don't know, maybe go outside." He said

"That's a good idée. Let do it." Saphira said happy and walked out from her room with Hunter then walked downstairs and was walking to the door

"Wait you two." Someone said to them, they turned around to see Ruby standing with two baskets besides her

"If you are going out. Can you fill these baskets with some apples?" She asked them

"Sure, mama. We can do that." Saphira said and took one of the baskets while Hunter took the other one and they walked out to the door.

After walking a path that led them to apple trees they saw some ones right in front of them and the runned to them and started to pick some down. Hunter used Metal Claw to climb up to the trees and shakes at the branches so apples would fall down while Saphira picked them up and laid them down in the baskets. They did this for some minutes but heard something not far from them

"Peck!" They heard someone say

"Leave me alone, Starscream." They hear someone else say. Hunter climbed down from the tree, walks to Saphira and sees in her eyes that she worried

"What do think is going on?" Saphira asked Hunter

"I don't know. But what I do know someone is in trouble and that someone is going to get help from Team Fire Gear." Hunter answer Saphira who nodded her head and both went there it sounded like some were fighting and when they comes to a clearing they saw a Taillow and a Spearow fighting and the Taillow was about to lose

"We have to do something." Saphira said and looked at the two bird Pokémon

"You're right. But I don't know what." Hunter said and looks at the fight. The Spearow hit the Taillow with another attack and the Taillow falls to the ground and tries to rise but the Spearow lands on the Taillow and looked at him

"You see, Falcon? You can't defeat me. I'm the strongest bird Pokémon in the whole Apple Woods." The Spearow said and put his talons on Falcon's back who groan in pain

"Maybe so. But I'm the smartest bird Pokémon in the whole Apple Woods and one day I will defeat you, Starscream." Falcon said to Starscream who just laugh at him but soon is being hit by someone

"Who dares to attack me?" Starscream asked

"That would be me." Hunter answer Starscream

"You? Oh very well. I was a long time I had a fight with a fighting type." Starscream said and was ready to strike Hunter with a move

"Peck!" He said and tries to hit Hunter but he avoid it by using a move himself

"Quick Attack!" Hunter said and used another

"Metal Claw!" He said and hit Starscream. Falcon lies on the ground and just looks at the Riolu who is fighting Starscream to protect him

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice say and looks to see a Vulpix with an Oran berry with her

"Not really." He answer the Vulpix

"Here take this." Saphira said and gave him the Oran berry which he ate fast and he felt his whole body was healing from the fight and could get up from the ground. He bowed to Saphira

"Thank you." He said

"You're welcome." Saphira said smiling to him

"This isn't the last time you will see of me, Starscream. We'll meet again." They turned around to see Starscream flying away and Hunter standing as winner. He walked to them and looked at Falcon

"You okay?" Hunter asked him

"Thanks to you two I'm. My name is Falcon." Falcon said to them

"My name is Hunter and that beautiful Vulpix next to you is Saphira." Hunter said and pointed at Saphira who closed her eyes, turned her face and blushed after being mentioned as beautiful

"Are you two some kind of an explore team?" Falcon asked them

"Yeah. We're Team Fire Gear." Saphira answer him still had her face turned and blushed

"Do you seek new members?" Falcon asked

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Hunter said to him

"I was wondering if I can join your team." He said to Hunter

"Sure you can. You can help us with filling baskets with apples." Hunter said to Falcon

"Thank you. I'll not let you down." Falcon said and started to flap his wing and was in the air again

"Okay then. Let's continue filling those baskets." Hunter said and started to walk to the trees with the baskets soon to be followed by Falcon and Saphira.

* * *

**So exited. One more member in Team Fire Gear and he isn't the last one. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm going to try updating it when I have time to do it. Anyway bye from me, OneeyedHunter96.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers OneeyedHunter96 back with a new chapter that I hope you all is going to enjoy. Sorry if my English is bad but I think you understand it, I just own this story, Nintendo own Pokémon. With nothing more to say let's the story begin**

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear

Chapter 5: The wanted Pokémon

It had been several days seen Falcon had joined Team Fire Gear and he proved to be as he said that he is the smartest bird Pokémon in the whole Apple Woods, he figured out where they could find a lost child to a worried mother in the Apple Woods by searching and calling for the child's name, how to easily catch an outlaw by splitting in three groups and where they could find a lost item someone had dropped by know what it was and where you normally wouldn't find it there.

With the time that come Hunter and Saphira got closer in their relationship for each day that come and went out on dates whenever it was a calm day just like today and today Hunter is going take Saphira to Treasure Town first to shop there then go to the beach and see the sunset and maybe find a heart scale to give to Saphira. So as usual Falcon was left at the rest house with Saphira's parents and he didn't mind that on that way he could keep an eye for mission that could come up when Hunter and Saphira was away but today no one needed help right now so Falcon took a nap on his favorite place in the rest house, on a roof fan in the hallway.

He later woke up by the sound someone opened the door to the rest house and saw that the one was a Grumpig with a bag on his back. The Grumpig walked to the desk and ringed the bell

"Hello? Anybody that works here?" The Grumpig asked irritated and tapped his fingers impenitent on the desk. After a while Ruby came in the hallway from the dining room

"May I help you?" She asked the Grumpig

"Yes. I need a room this instant. I have travel far and need to rest. I don't want a room close to some curious children or something and I don't want anyone to looking inside my bag, all my personal stuff is in it and I don't want anyone with dirty or sticky hands to touch them. Can you fix me that room?" The Grumpig asked her, Ruby was little suspect with him but ignored it and gave him his room key and told him that dinner was soon going to be served. The Grumpig nodded his head and went to his room. Falcon had kept his eyes on the Grumpig the whole time since he got inside and he thought he should discuss this with Hunter and Saphira when they come back from their date until then he would continue keep an eye on the Grumpig and flapped his wing then followed the Grumpig to his room and managed to sneak inside when the Grumpig opened the door with the key and opened it without the Grumpig notice him. Falcon then hides behind the door then the Grumpig went inside then he closed the door, not bothering to look if anyone had followed him, looked through his bag next to the bed, opened the bag then pick up something that looks like an old map and unfold it to what seems to showing seven locations around the world.

Falcon silently flapped his wings to get higher to see the Grumpig's map and saw seven locations and some of them was located in weird places like one in a big cloud or on in a volcano. After seeing the map he was about to open the door but started to listen to the Grumpig when he started to speak to himself

"Soon. I will find these places, get the treasures from there and sell them to whoever is willing to pay a price from them." He said and started laughing evil. Falcon saw this as a change to take this guy down and proof he is strong even without Hunter and Saphira. He silently opened the door and prepared a move but heard the Grumpig use a move and turned around

"Psychic!" That moved surrounded around Falcon's body and throw him out of the room and fall down to the hallway's floor hard

"Ouch! That was a strong 'Psychic'." He said and tried to rise but was too damaged. The Grumpig walked down the stairs, stood next to Falcon and smiled evil

"Sorry kid. But this is over for you. If you didn't had been sneaking then I would not had to finish you right now. So any last word." The Grumpig smiled evil but stopped when he heard a familiar voice say

"ZZZT! You are under arrest Grumpig! ZZZT!" Opened the door to the rest house float a Magnezone and two Magnemites and behind them stood Hunter and Saphira prepare to attack the Grumpig that had attacked their friend and team member. Hunter started with the only move he know would give big damaged to the Grumpig

"Bite!" He said and moved to Grumpig who was terrified by that officer Magnezone had managed to find him and groaned in pain by the Hunter's move and was about to use a move at him but cringed and so it was Saphira's turn then

"Faint Attack!" She said and hit the Grumpig hard but he was still standing then Magnezone used a move to finish this battle

"ZZZT! Thunder Bolt! ZZZT!" He said and both paralyzing and defeated Grumpig who now laid on the floor unconscious and some sparks come from him. Hunter and Saphira walked to Falcon, Hunter picked him up to his lap and Saphira gave him an Oran berry which he gladly ate when he flapped his wing happily because he was healed. Magnezone and the Magnemites took Grumpig with them out from the door then Magnezone looked at Hunter, Saphira and Falcon then he said

"ZZZT! Thank you for helping us with catching this criminal! We will send your reward tomorrow! ZZZT!" When he and the Magnemites with the unconscious Grumpig float away from the rest house when they were gone from sight for Hunter, Saphira and Falcon. At dinner time Hunter and Saphira explained for Falcon and Saphira's parents that Grumpig was an S rank outlaw who had run away from the law and had been seen in Apple Woods, when Hunter and Saphira heard this they offered to help catch this criminal with Magnezone and he accepted the help. After telling some fun stories it started to be sleep time for Hunter, Saphira and Falcon, all said good night to Saphira's parents then they went to Saphira's room, Falcon had got his own bed close to the window so he could feel the wind when he sleeps but before anyone can sleep hunter remembered something. He looked through his bag then he found it he was looking for, he nudged on Saphira who looked at him confused

"What is it Hunter? Can't sleep?" She asked him but he shake his head for no then he show in his hands for Saphira a big heart scale and give it to Saphira who smiles warm to him and starts to cry then she kiss him on the cheek which make him blush. After she have whipped of tears she starts to get comfy in her bed but before she does that she closed her eyes, smiles and hold a hard grip on the heart scale

"Good night Hunter. Love you." She said and falls asleep. Hunter smiles to her, lie down in the bed and put his arm behind his head

"Good night Saphira. Love you too." He said and falls asleep.

* * *

**What is going to happened next? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if it was a long time since I made a chapter but you school and all that. Anyway hope you all loved and bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


End file.
